1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus which reads an original to generate image data, and prints an image on paper based on the image data, an original feed path for conveying an original, and a feed path for conveying a printing material such as print paper are configured independently. While reading an original, the image forming apparatus executes processing of printing an image on a printing material.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-185881, a reading unit is inserted in a printing material feed path extending from a feeding unit to a discharge unit, thereby partially sharing the original feed path and printing material feed path and downsizing the apparatus.
If the original feed path and printing material feed path are partially shared to be able to convey an original to a printing unit, after the reading unit reads an original (printed material) to acquire image information of the original, printing can be performed on the original.
Some originals have already undergone printing on one or two surfaces. An example of such an original is an original on which a predetermined form has already been printed.
Printing an image on such an original is additional overwrite printing in a region which has already been printed using toner. If the total amount of toner applied to the original becomes excessively large, the toner cannot be appropriately fixed, making the printed contents blur. To prevent this, a user needs to recognize print data and the contents printed on an original to be printed, predict a final amount of applied toner, and determine whether printing will be performed with an image quality the user wants. However, this is difficult. The prediction becomes more difficult if the user does not know the type of paper set in the feeding unit of an image forming apparatus at the transmission destination when transmitting a print job from an external apparatus.